vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118723-carbine-can-you-explain-your-thoughts-on-ampsability-point-rarity
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Neither do I considering it takes less than a day to make plat for it for people who know how. | |} ---- ---- I'll never understand some people. Explain "less grindy" | |} ---- ---- ---- Well it takes 3 weeks to get 1 amp from EGs... so that's 30 weeks or 6 months. This isn't taken into account the ability points which take 3-4 weeks per 1 Not to mention thats getting EP capped each week. No easy task for PvPers as Carbine decided not to reward PvPers with EPs | |} ---- I find it very annoying that credd still is so cheap 5 months in, people expect us to buy credd for them so they can play for free but wont give anything in return/pay the appropriate price for it.. | |} ---- You might stop to think that perhaps your personal experience isn't the norm? Also, your method forces people to pvp whether they want to or not. I haven't touched pvp, and I only have the two path points and the purchasable points from CB/NW since no one does blighthaven anymore, so I missed that boat since there's no way to get rep outside of group content. I have no pvp gear, and I'm not particularly interested in going in and getting spawncamped for days while getting complained at by both teams just to get the gear to pvp legit to get an item that has a dismally low droprate in pve. Also, this thread is about amp points, not credd? Might want to take that to a separate discussion instead of diluting this one? | |} ---- When people stop buying credd it will skyrocket Supply/demand you know | |} ---- Interesting, I've done bgs as much as you (at least based on how often I see you in BGs) and have 3 1800s... and I've gotten at least 10 amps/ability points so far. I guess that's just how RNG works? | |} ---- What kinda stretch was this? why would you be getting 10 amps from EGs? You kinda ignored the whole point of there being a large variety of methods to get amps that don't require EGs/Luck and picked out something to make it sound "grindy and time consuming to a huge extent". | |} ---- ---- Yup.... and I'm always "that lucky guy that gets all the amp / ability points." | |} ---- ---- How exactly is this less grindy? Before, there were 3 zones (now 4) that I never had to go to and do boring daily quest. Now, if I want to get those amp and ability points I have to go to the zones and grind and grind and grind those same quests every single day until my rep hits max so I can buy these. I'm not saying that it is a horrible system, but it is the exact definition of a grind. | |} ---- ---- Grinding mobs over and over until it drops or until your reputation is high enough for it is one thing. Id much prefer that to having to fit 1-2 hours for dailies in my day every day to get them. Not to mention it ruins alting | |} ---- Grinds like that are cheap and the easy way out for devs IMO. Instead of offering interesting ways to unlock stuff (content based unlocks, like say getting an AMP point for completing all the dungeons on bronze, and an AP point for silvering them all, things that get people doing stuff) lets just throw a handful of dailies at them and make them grind for months doing the same small set of quests over and over for minor incremental upgrades. Just because other games are worse, doesn't mean we need to settle for that junk. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Well that's the concept of daily quests, quests you can do daily for an adequate amount of gold and while doing it you're also farming gold and items off of the mobs along the way, doing challenges also provide more gold and kinda make the grind less dull. So while doing dailies you earn rep and enough rep can net you the 'unique' AMP or Tier point unlock for that particular area for 50g, EP for Elder Gems per week, Extra Gold if you've capped EG for the week, and random loot that could even be epic drops if you're lucky. and green and blue gear you come across can be salvaged for a change to get really rare rune fragments. And FYI both Crimson and NW dailies can be done in less than an hour if you know what to do and provided you're in Jabbit where no one tries to kill you while doing it. and for PvP servers it could take over an hour, but still, the rewards are plenty if you wanna exert a bit of effort now and then. There are a lot more ways to get AMP and Tier point unlocks but if you really want 'em, you're gonna have to work hard for 'em. | |} ---- Actually, the way to break the cycle is for LESS people to buy CREDD to sell ingame. Its a simple supply and demand problem. At the moment, the supply can meet the demand fairly easily. For those who want to CREDD and know how to get the plat, the game is effectively free. As more and more people work out how to make big $ or less people sell credd for plat, the demand will start to move higher than the supply and people will start buying up the "buffer" of CREDD on the market. As each person tends to undercut the market when they sell their CREDD, this will cause the price to steadily move higher and higher. As the price gets higher, more people will be willing to buy CREDD so the price starts to drop again. The price usually either levels out at some value where the value of CREDD makes it worth the IRL cost or slowly starts to increase as demand continues to outstrip supply. I mean look at the price jump since launch, it was 2p per CREDD then, now its 5x that. In a few months i can easily see it hitting 15-20p or higher | |} ---- Doing all the dailies that unlock AMPs/AP points would consume a very large chunk, if not all of my nightly playtime, if I did them on just one character every day. And I have 6, ~3-4 of which I play regularly. Dailies should be something you do for gold, because you're bored/needs some cash, not to unlock essential parts of your progression. Also guess where else you get a chance at epic drops, blue salvage gear, and extra gold from being EG capped? All the content in the game. Again, actually doing content should be all that's required to obtain AMP/AP points on a regular basis, not spending hours grinding rep every night. I'm really curious to see the state of it in a year or two, every drop seems to bring yet another faction to grind. I'm happy that you're seeing acceptable progression from mind numbing repetition, but many people have zero interest in spending a large part of their game time doing that. Edit: excuse my awful MS Paint skills | |} ---- Dailies are part of the content, sure not the more exciting part, nonetheless it's content and like all other parts of the content, they need to be repeated like dungeons, adventures etc. because of the RNG concept present in all MMOs and MOBAs. Furthermore, trying to grind beloved rating rep on both areas is basically the same as doing R-12, BH and Defile events over and over and over and over again (reference to the Adventure Flick scene where the Caretaker says the same thing towards the end) until reaching beloved in those areas and then MOVING ON to the next thing. Keep in mind the AMP and Tier point unlocks obtained from rep vendors are only usable 'once'. MMORPGS have always been about the grind and all MMORPGs feature grinding to some extent. It brings with it a sort of accomplishment from doing the same thing over again because somehow in that seemingly endless cycle of repetitions you get something out of it. | |} ---- Other games do it better though. FFXIV ARR for example has a "Daily Roulette" system that has everyone and their brother queueing for a roulette for a random low level dungeon. In the end you get end game currency that allows you to buy pre-raiding gear. No rep grind involved, keeps all the lower level dungeon queues popping nicely all day long. They have higher level Daily Roulette's for even better currency that is equivalent to raid gear that keeps the harder dungeons and raids popping. Just one example of how "dailies" are done better. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, daily dungeons have already been confirmed for Drop 4. | |} ---- I would like the Defile ability point to please grant me an amp point instead. Could that not be a thing? The vendor would sell a one time use quest item that begins a quest to turn it in for either an amp point or an ability point. | |} ---- ---- They give 1 amp 1 ability for path. 3 amps for NW/CB/Malgrave and 1 ability for Blighthaven You can get 2 amps and 2 ability for gold runs. I don't even do PVP but you can get amp/ability there too. So technically you don't even have to spend at all using elder gems. Before they implemented this, it was very grindy. They relieved it big time. | |} ---- I think most people would argue that reps are grindy too. However, by my last count, you could not get capped from those things. You still have to buy at least a few with either EG or money. | |} ---- I dunno how much you get with PVP but even if you have to buy 1 or 2, it's better than grinding it out for a year. | |} ---- ---- Why can't we like Dev posts?!?!?!?!?! | |} ---- Sweet. Renown amp points here I come! | |} ---- Please please please let the renown points be multi use. :o | |} ---- ---- ---- Same thing. Where I'm saying people buying more CREDD, I'm talking the platinum for CREDD part (the demand side of the equation). You're talking about the cash for CREDD part (the supply part). | |} ----